


Lovely

by CelesteFitzgerald



Series: Mimi's 12 Days of Christmas: 2020 Version [1]
Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:14:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28084509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelesteFitzgerald/pseuds/CelesteFitzgerald
Summary: Mina takes Nayeon on a hike through the forest, but Nayeon's feet get tired.
Relationships: Im Nayeon/Myoui Mina
Series: Mimi's 12 Days of Christmas: 2020 Version [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2057436
Kudos: 43





	Lovely

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Iamonly17](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iamonly17/gifts).



> A Christmas gift for a *ahem* _Lovely_ friend <3

Nayeon sighed dramatically for the dozenth time. Mina repressed the urge to sigh as well. In her head, a hike through the forest sounded like a romantic date idea, but now that Nayeon was scuffing her feet and lagging so far behind that Mina was practically dragging her down the path, she was having second thoughts.

“Minaaaaa.”

“Yes, dear?” Mina finally slowed to a stop.

“My feet hurt.”

Mina stared at her poor pouting girlfriend and felt her resolve start to crack. “I can give you a foot rub when we get home?”

That brought a smile to Nayeon’s face, but she still wasn’t satisfied. “Can I have a piggyback ride?”

Mina looked around at the leaf- and twig-littered path and the hill they were approaching. “Now?”

Nayeon nodded.

“I’m not sure I can…” Mina said gently.

“Try?” Nayeon’s eyes were wide and pleading. “We can trade off—you get a ride next.”

“This sounds like a bad idea,” Mina whispered, but she let Nayeon hop onto her back anyway. They both shrieked as Mina wobbled dangerously, but she managed to stay on her feet. Nayeon’s arms wrapped tightly around her neck and her hair draped down around her shoulders.

“Your shampoo smells nice,” Mina blurted, flushing instantly.

Nayeon giggled and pressed her nose into Mina’s hair. “So does yours.”

With a smile on her face, Mina held Nayeon’s legs tight and took a shaky step forward. Nayeon bounced with each step, and it made them both laugh. “Stop,” Mina wheezed. “I can’t keep my balance if I’m laughing.”

Nayeon tried to talk but ended up laughing harder. She tapped Mina’s shoulder and slid back down to the ground. “Maybe we can just sit for a bit instead.”

Mina puffed out her cheeks. “Good idea.”

They found a moderate-sized rock along the path and squeezed onto it. “Sorry for a bad date,” Mina muttered.

Eyes wide, Nayeon whipped her head around to look at her. “A what? I think this is a lovely date.”

“You do?”

Nayeon rested her head on her shoulder. “I do.”

The breeze rustled through the leaves, making the emergent rays of sunlight shift and flicker. Birds chirped and occasionally flew overhead. Nayeon sighed and snuggled closer.

Mina smiled. Nayeon was right. This was lovely.


End file.
